Clumsy Turkey Hands
by Broken Oken
Summary: Thanksgiving dinner with Lilly... at the Stewart's house. LillyJackson oneshot.


A short-ish, Lackson holiday fic I wrote during Creative Writing class one day instead of the actual assignment. Haha, I have no other time to write, I've been way too busy, so I apologize on Dear Stupid, although I've been working on the next chapter between classes because, yeah, it's my only time I can actually write lately with my busy life. But I might be able to finish a chapter of it this Thanksgiving break.

So, yeah, I kinda already saw I Will Always Loathe You, and I was so happy for that brief Lackson in there. Since the show obviously has something against any kind of Moliver interaction, I think I about peed a little when I saw that couch part in the ep. If you haven't seen it, then, oops. Sorry! I got inspired to write this little baby sized thing because of it, though.

Anyways, here you are, Lackson lovers. Warning, the ending seems rushed but I only have an hour of Creative Writing and I'm too lazy to go back and actually change it.

_Disclaimer:_ You know I don't own HM. Otherwise, there'd at least be a few sentences exchanged between Miley and Oliver once in awhile.

* * *

I feel really awkward. Like, really, really, _really_ awkward. Well, okay, not really. It's actually really, really, _really_, REALLY awkward. Honestly.

Miley invited me. I should shoot her. Just look at her sitting across from me, our only barrier being the giant bowl of stuffing. She's just _laaaaughing_ it up with her aunts and uncles, Billy Joes' and Annies', Earls and Pearls, Bobbys and Dollys, Timmys, Jimmys, Kimmys—Oh, heck, I don't know half of their names even! Except Miley's, of course. And her dad's.

And… Jackson.

And the pause before his name does not declare that I have a crush on him, either. He's Miley's brother, so therefore, he is completely off limits and the unthinkable. So shut up.

…Well, okay, maybe I have a _tiny_ bit of a crush on him... But that's just 'cause he's cute. And makes me laugh. And sometimes looks at me and smiles…. and stuff. But that's it. So, really, I could care less about his absolutely _hilarious_ hiking story he's telling his Mamaw about. And I also could care less that I'm sitting next to him right now. And that his leg just accidentally brushed mine, WOOOOOW!!

I swear I did not just blush. Sunburn from surfing at the beach today, if you saw anything at all.

I kick Miley's foot under the table, and she snaps her head like she just realizes I'm here.

"What?" she asks, very coldly I might add.

"Why did you invite me?" I whisper.

"You're my best friend, duh," she answers like I'm stupid… Typical Miley maneuver. She flips her hair back behind her shoulder and turns back to her dad. I cross my arms in annoyance. Because really, this is _so_ like her. Making me come over when I already had Thanksgiving dinner like an hour ago, so the plate in front of me is going to remain empty. Despite how good that turkey looks. And now she's just not talking to me. Why am I even HERE?!

Uh oh, that was Jackson's leg again.

"Sorry about that, Lilly," he says quickly, yet not facing me, and I about die.

"It's okay," I mumble, but unfortunately, I don't think he's heard me because he's back to his hiking story… the part where he thinks he almost got attacked by a giant moose or something…

I cross my arms. This is so, so, so boring. I want to go home.

"Jackson, could you get your little Mamaw a little bit of that turkey, please?" I hear Mamaw say, and Jackson's knee brushes mine for the THIRD TIME!!!! as he turns around.

Oh great, now he's looking at something behind my head. Wait… Oh my God… he's looking at _me?_

I need lotion on my face or something. The sunburn is back!

"Hey, Lilly, can you pass the turkey?" he asks innocently.

"Sure, Jackson!" I say, somewhat too excitedly I think because he looks a little stunned at my enthusiasm. Embarrassed, I kind of quickly turn to my left to grab the tray of turkey, leaning over the table a little to do so. This knocks my water glass over. _Oops._ Miley's attention has been captured at least, which means Jackson has… Oh, no. NO. NO. _NO_.

"Ah, sorry! Sorry!" I apologize in a rush, picking the glass back up to stand, and then rush some more in my attempt to get the turkey again. Oh my _God_. SUNBURN, GO AWAYYYYY!!!

So as I turn to give it to Jackson, it like spins from my hands somehow (something that would only happen to me) and the whole thing lands in Jackson's lap.

"AHHH! SORRY!!!" I exclaim again, trying to help him pick up pieces of the turkey as he shouts in surprise. STUPID CLUMSY HANDS!

Everyone _has_ to be looking. The silence is like proof. Oh my God.

"Lilly, Lilly!"

Jackson is yelling as I'm like picking off every last morsel of turkey I can find on him. I can't even look at him, let alone, like, _breathe_. This is like, humiliating. WHYYYYY did I come over here?!

"LILLY!"

"I'm so sorry, Jackson, really—"

Oh my God.

He has a hold of one of my stupid clumsy hands.

"Lilly," he says seriously.

Aaaand he's looking into my eyes and everything.

RESIST, LILLY, RESIST!! Say it with me – MILEY'S BROOOOOTHERRRR!

I can't resist. My stomach decides to grow butterflies. WHY NOW?! In front of the _entire_ STEWART FAMILY?! But I do breathe. Somehow. Despite the fact that Jackson is staring at me, AKA Clumsy with Turkey Woman, and holding one of my clumsy turkey hands and stuff.

I hear Mr. Stewart clear his throat.

_Oh no._

I let go of Jackson's hand and turn back to the rest of the family. Miley is like, in shock. Her jaw has practically hit her plate. And she has her fork frozen up in the air. The piece of turkey falls from it in slow motion.

Oh my God. Every single eye is open and looking at me. Besides this one old guy I don't know. He's sleeping in his mashed potatoes I guess. Or maybe they're just comfy and—

Seriously. What am I even _talking about?_

"Mahhkaniri?"

And how did I even _make_ that noise?!

"Uh, carry on, we've got this under control," Jackson says.

_"We do?"_ I squeak at my turkey-covered love. Er. Crush.

"Yep." He takes a piece of turkey off his chest and places it in his mouth. He sucks his finger promptly after. "Hmm, good, but could use some gravy."

Everyone laughs. Except Miley. She just raises an eyebrow at me, but at least most of the awkwardness has disappeared. Even though I still want my chair to dissolve me into its leathery cushion and never let me back out.

Dinner_ finally _ends, and I basically sprint for the door, but just as I hit the doorframe, I hear Jackson say, "Leaving so soon?"

I stop. "Um, yes."

Oh no, that's his footsteps I hear behind me.

"I thought Miley said you might stay the night to help us survive the crazy family all around and stuff."

_She did_, I want to say back. But there is _no_ way I am now. No. NO. I cannot stay. Not after… Clumsy turkey hands! I'm going home and cutting them off! And _nothing_ is going to stop me! YES!

"Oh, well, I can't. I have a…thing to do."

… Except my lame excuses obviously.

"Family stuff, I'm guessing?"

"Y-yeah! That's right! Family stuff!"

Bless the boy for giving me the excuse. I start walking.

There's footsteps behind me again.

"Well, if you get done early, you should stay anyways," comes Jackson's persistent voice, stopping me once more.

"Okay, seriously, what is your—" I start to say as I turn around, when my body collides with his, and I don't know what exactly happened, but I guess the close proximity of our noses triggered something because Jackson like, suddenly pecks me on the lips.

PECKS ME ON THE LIPS.

LIKE IT WAS NATURAL.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

His breath also smelt like turkey. But I didn't mind. Because HE PECKED ME ON THE LIPS, _HELLO!_

We're kind of just standing here now. Um…

"Deal," I finish my former sentence softly as we look at each other in pure disbelief.

"Hey, Lilly, are you staying the—_night?"_

Uh oh. Miley has appeared behind Jackson. She doesn't look happy. Or mad, really. Severely confused maybe?

"Um, Lilly?" she questions oddly.

I spring back from Jackson, and for some reason, I push him backwards. He falls to the floor with a thud and a cry of, "AHH!"

"Ew!" I say to him and give my best-disgusted expression.

Jackson looks confused.

Miley simply blinks. "Uh… so are you staying or not?"

"No, I was just—"

I stop myself mid-sentence, and I sneak a glance at Jackson on the floor, who is now eyeing me _verrrry_ curiously.

"…getting my stuff from my house! Yeah! I'll be back, though!"

I watch Jackson smile, and Miley's face deepen in bewilderment at my odd behavior. I smile, too, and head out the door. I hold up my palms to myself as I walk.

"I promise, I will never cut you guys off… _ever_."


End file.
